My love
by Rachel12000
Summary: Damon is leaving to war in the middle east but before he goes to war he says goodbye to the love of his life Elena Gilbert but wile hes gone will someone else catch her eye and will Damon get her back no vampires no witches no werwolfs a human story DELENA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(3 MONTHS EARLER) flash back

"Damon when will you return back to me "Elena says in between sobs. "My time to serve is 2 months but if they really need me to go to the middle east " Damon studders "ill have to go, it's the sergeants orders for the army members like me to go or ill be very disrespectful to the force …and you know I don't want that ) he says with tears in his eyes trying to fall but he quickly wipes them back trying to be strong for her." and… and if you get called for duty in the middle east" she says about to burst into tears front of him. "I'll have to go" Damon almost does not gets out. "I don't want you to leave me the last time you left it was three weeks and I nearly did not get though that but . but 2 MONTHS!" she blanches out "but more than that I…I.I" she says balling her eyes out , but Damon Quickly grabs her and in folds her in his arms. He's warm his heart beats slowly despite the fact that he only has five minutes before he hast to board the air plane to go to a one week training and then go to Afghanistan. I cry and cry into his warm in brace, knowing fully that his steady heart beat and soft body won't keep me warm for a wile a long, long wile . The flight attendant gives us are last warning until take off. I pull myself together and stand back stare him in the eyes and say.

"No matter what happens in battle make sure you find your way home Ok". "Of course I will find my way back to you and that's a promise "he says without any doubt in his voice."And this" I pull out a locket with a picture of me and Damon and me on the day he told me that he loved me "so you don't forget me "I say with a sob. "How could I forget you I love you "excepts it and in folds me in another hug a tight I'm-going-miss-you-really-really-bad. I give him the same hug back, pulls back and gives me a passionate giving everything away kiss. I return the kiss and we both pull back at the same time and put are foreheads together. For what seems like forever like were the only people in the room, shutting out all the noise around us then all too soon he kisses me on my forehead says he loves me and he's gone. leaving me alone holding my shoulders without his warmth ,soft but strong hugs and beautiful blue eyes to keep me warm and happy but now what, what is there. I realize the is a hold in my heart without him he has not even been five minutes he has been gone and I already feel empty in side. I am now utterly and undeniably alone.

Hey guys this is just a short first chapter this is my first story so if you don't like it than just tell me for the people who don't know Damon has gone off to war and I'm just telling you what happened before he left ok next ill tell you the story line ok ill try to write more on Sunday ok bye guys!

-Rachel


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

(Damon's pov)

its been 2 days since I've seen the sunlight the first day I was here I would scream , now, now do nothing nothing but cry in my head because I miss her . as the silver Knife jabs into my gut I try to remember the last things that happened to me.

(Two days earlier)

"okay Damon you and Mike run into the North Building check around and come back" Justin says roughly.

"okay thank you Justin" as me and mike rush into the building all the sudden It catches fire . I carry mike out and tend to his Wounds but Its already to late .He's dead. I call for Justin but he's dead too.

I get up and run to the Jeep but somebody tackles me and puts a bag over my head and knocks me out.

(present)

Once man is finally done beating me he does something different he takes me to his car Loads me in because I am too weak ,drives for about 15 minutes stops pulls me out drags me into a tall grass field for about 20 meters and leaves me . No NO NO! This man this monster who beat and nearly killed me has now left me,I look back and forth Hesitating fearing he might still be there but hes not no one is there but me and my ragged breathing . He left me nowhere I am no where ,I am going to die in the middle of nowhere. He left me to what "Freeze or die of hunger and thirst" I say shouting in my head . But its no use no one can hear me even if I did talk , I'm a goner. I close my eyes and sleep since i want to die peacefully instead of feeling the life being sucked out of me . And I sleep dreams of my love .

(Elena's pov)

I jump up and down like a school girl when the mail is slid through the mail slot and then my face instantly falls as I tear open the that is stamped U.S ARMY ,on the front of it the paper inside is all official government paper and clipped just-get-to-the-point typed letter.

The letter

To:Elena Gilbert

From:U.S. ARMY

8/2/2013

Dear miss Gilbert

We are very sorry to inform you that Damon Salvatore has gone missing from our radars. But we have a upper class search party going on as you read this letter we will either call, e-mail Ect. When we find out his whereabouts. We WILL bring him home and that's a promise from us to you . Good day mam

-U.S. ARMY

Oh no my love all alone with no one to protect him ,probably scared cold and hungry and alone all alone.

I sprint upstairs, slammed the door to my room and searched all over my room almost about to shatter into one million tiny fragments of sadness. I quickly rush to the bathroom shutting my brothers then the hall doors then falling to my knees in a burst of sobs that i tried to choke back but failed hopelessly. I pull my already shaky legs and pull my knees to my chest and put my head in my hands and sob just sob for I don't know hours. After a wile longer i will my self to crawl from the bathroom to the side of my bed, i don't even bother changing my clothes i just cry myself to sleep. And just before I do sleep I pray a silent prayer of hope that he will find his way home to me.

And for some reason i dream not nightmares but dreams of my love.

**_hey guys sorry i haven't posted in a wile i hope you guys liked it i sure loved writing it please leave awesome Reviews guys and ill try to update before monday okay thats all for now bye_**

**_-Rachel_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Damon's pov)

Light fills the room blinding him for just a moment, no not a room a field of plains a prairie that goes for as far as the eye can see. Judging by the sky light Damon and guess that it's about noon he gets up and to his surprise his chest nor back nor his legs, he can stand. Damon thought he would be dead by now it's confounding that hes able to even stand . he spins in a full 360 the place was really dull but beautiful at the same time, after about 1 minute he wanted to go home go home to Elena but he knew that was unlikely that he would even find his way out of this prairie. Damon sat down cross-legged on the tall grassy land the second he sat down the scene shifted.

When this happened he closed his eye's for just a moment, when he opened his eyes he saw the inside of Elena's house but it was different than normal small lights were draped over the fire place and a big ten-foot tree in the corner of the room next to the window also draped in small dazzling lights,little trinkets and underneath the tree a little over 12 gifts topped off the wonderful tree. The rest of the room was filled with light and delightful decor."Impossible"Damon breathed, then he realized he was dreaming and looked around. He saw Elena wrapped in a blanket crying. he wanted to run to her and hold her. Then he realized was happening, this is a memory this was from two years the night they started dating so Damon sat back and watched.

past Damon walk quietly in to the room with two cups of warm hot coco and sat next to Elena. "how are you holding up Lena" he said softly. she turned to him "Not very well and thank you" she took the cup with shaky hands. Damon took her free hand "your going to be fine "he said softly . "HOW DO YOU KNOW" she yelled . Damon looked shocked "Elena I lost my parents too , it was hard at first but it became more easy going day by day and having lots of time to think and a ton of praying for a something to help me get through the pain" Damon looked down "and me and Stephen are still hurting inside". "i'm sorry Damon it just seems like no one understands what I'M going through its always "I know how you feel " and "your parents were good people" but really there just saying that to make me feel better they don't really know grief and the wretched pain in my heart It's like..It's like" Elena stumbled over here words of sorrow in her heart .

"It's like a hole has been punched through your heart a hole that will never be filled with the quite same thing it started with , you feel like your drowning in your own sorrow but you have to stay strong for your little brother and be the shoulder but all along you want to curl up in a corner and cry so much that the world turns into a blur of people and things and light just going by without any sound" Damons voice wavers at the last words and thats her undoing . She crys into my neck so hard I almost want to do the same but she was my shoulder when my parents dyed it only felt right to do the same for her. She pulls away from my chest and goes to wipe a stray tear but Damon gets to it first he wipes them away and stares into her eyes, they were tear stained but Damon thought they were beautiful. And she leans in and there lips touch so lightly I was like they never kissed they pulled away a little bit to stare. But a second later there lips clashed together as one Damon asked for permission and and it was granted within seconds the kiss was getting deeper there toungs did a dance as there teeth clashed the kiss slowed down andb damon pulled away. Both of there lips were swollen pink. After staring into each other's eyes for a wile Damon was about to say somthing when his dream shifted and he woke up to helicopters and men shouting . A man appeared next to him and and said "it's okay soldier your going home " he smiled happily and two other men carried him to the strecher attached to the helicopter, Damon looked down to his hand and saw the open locket of him and Elena and whispered "im comming home Elena"

**Hey guys im soooooooo sorry i havent up loaded in so long ive been so busy with school, sports and work ill try to up load soon bye guys **

** -Rachel :)**


End file.
